


Holy Fucking Hell

by Magenta16Moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Cas takes charge, Demon Sex, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Not my OTP but still..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel, weird/funny ending, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta16Moose/pseuds/Magenta16Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and an angel. The ultimate taboo. What would have happened between Cas and Meg if Sam and Dean hadn't interrupted them? This. Enjoy the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Fucking Hell

“You ever miss the apocalypse?” Meg asked swigging from a bottle of whiskey.

“No, why would I miss the end of times?” Cas squinted and tilted his head incredulously. 

“I miss the simplicity,” Meg explained. “I was bad, you were good, life was easier. Now its all so messy. I’m kind of good which sucks,” she frowned. “You’re kind of bad which is actually all manner of hot.” Cas looked up at her surprised and a little confused. She leaned forward and continued, “We survive this, I’m gonna order some pizza and we’re gonna move some furniture around, ya understand?”  
Cas stuttered. “No, I…” he trailed off when Meg raised an eyebrow in a knowing way. “Wait actually, yes, I think I do.” He nodded slowly and Meg cracked a smile. She settled back into the couch with a laugh. 

“Go out with a bang, that’s what I say.” She winked as she took another pull of whiskey. Cas shifted, unsure of himself in these types of situations. He wished Sam and Dean would walk in so he wouldn’t have to continue this conversation, but he had no such luck. “I mean, last night on earth and everything right?” she poked at him jokingly. He looked down at the floor and fiddled with the cuff of his coat. Meg looked at him for a second then blurted, “Don’t tell me you’re still a virgin, Clarence?!” She laughed as he shuffled, obviously flustered.

He nodded towards the door. “Dean took me to a den of sin and...and I met this troubled woman, Chastity. Things did not go very well.” He shook his head. “I don’t understand why the state of my virginity of such importance.” He shifted in his seat and continued to avoid eye contact.

“No, no.” Meg raised her palms. “I get it.” Cas breathed out. “I mean, you are basically a baby in a trench coat. I bet you wouldn’t even be able to get it up,” she snarked, teasing him. His back stiffened defiantly as Meg continued. “I mean, sure, your vessel is pretty hot, but sweet Castiel is too pure to even consider doing the nasty.” She swigged. Cas’s rage was building. His eyes began to glow as his grace seeped through. “Easy there tiger.” Meg retorted, unimpressed. He stood, not breaking eye contact, and roughly pulled her up by her wrists. Now she stared fearfully at Heaven’s ultimate wrath.

“I am no child,” Cas replied slowly and with steady anger building in his voice. “I have watched humanity since its dawn. I know what I’m doing.” They stood close--a smighting seeming evident. They stared each other down, then suddenly, their lips crashed together. In a frustrated frenzy, Meg ran her fingers through his dark hair, pulling it, pulling him, closer. Cas growled and spun them both around, slamming her body into the wall. Meg gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she attacked Cas’s mouth with her own as if he was her only source of air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself into him and began to tear at his coat. 

“Damn all your layers,” she panted. She pushed the coat and suit jacket off his shoulders. Meg pulled off his tie and tore his shirt, buttons popping off, exposing his muscular chest. He, likewise, pulled her top over her head, though for the life of him, he could not figure out how to unclasp her bra. She unsnapped it herself from the front exposing her milky breasts. He took one in his hand, the other arm still holding her aloft, and buried his face in her neck, using both tongue and teeth, and Meg gasped with unexpected pleasure. She began rapidly exploring his naked chest and arms with her fingernails, leaving trails in her wake. Each pass made Cas shiver, goose bumps rising on his forearms. His cock began to harden and press against her. 

Meg reached down between her legs to undo his belt and pants. She pushed his pants down and they fell to the floor. He was painfully hard as he kissed and sucked at her exposed chest. He kicked off his pants eagerly. Each gasp and moan from her throat made his dick twitch. Cas’s hands grasped her thighs hungrily. They crept towards her stomach to undo the button of her jeans. He yanked down hard, kneeling, pulling them off in one deft swoop. There was a hitch in his breathing when he saw the lacy red thong she was wearing. He looked up at her and she just raised an eyebrow. “Come and get it,” she dared.

In a split second, Cas was back on his feet, pinning Meg to the wall. Again, her legs were wrapped around his waist, but now he could feel her moisture. His hands worked their way up her thighs, grasping her round ass roughly. She moaned quietly, the sound alone was begging for more. Cas took his cue and pulled down her panties. He tossed them aside, and snaked one of his hands to her front. He felt how warm and wet she was. He slid two fingers in, using his thumb to circle her clit. Immediately she bucked her hips forward into his hand, forcing him deeper. He kept up the motion as his tongue traced a trail from her neck, down her breasts, and to her stomach. He had one hand still gripping her bare ass and the other knuckle-deep inside her. 

Cas’s tongue continued down her body. Meg’s eyes widened in anticipation and she licked her lips as she pressed down on the top of his head, fingers lacing through his dark hair. Cas was forced to his knees and Meg swung one of her legs over his shoulder. Cas’s tongue flicked over her clit causing her to begin to climax so hard she couldn’t make a sound. Her back arched and she writhed, completely at his mercy. He buried his face between her thighs. One hand on her breast, the other had nails digging into her thigh. His tongue narrowed to a point and plunged into her, then flicked back to her clit, and back again, and again, building rhythm. Her heel slid down the length of his spin, urging him on. She came hard, back arching nearly a foot off the wall, dragging him up to her mouth to swallow her scream. Their breathing was heavy and frantic. She shoved one hand down the front of his boxers which were drenched in precum. The other hand pushed them off completely. He moaned as she gripped his shaft and began moving her hand up and down the length, sliding her thumb over the slit. 

Cas became completely incoherent. She licked her lips in satisfaction and her eyes glinted black as she teased him. He couldn’t wait any longer. Meg gasped as he thrust his throbbing erection between her legs. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she took his entire length. Black, glossy wings exploded from Cas’s shoulders, twitching and flexing. Meg’s eyes widened. Now impaled on his cock, her arms wrapped around Cas and she clawed his pulsating back until she drew blood. He grunted in pain and pushed even harder and faster, biting at her neck. She could feel herself getting close again as pleasure mixed with pain. 

Her toes curled and she threw her head back. Cas moaned loudly. Meg quickly put her hand over his mouth trying to keep him quiet, afraid the Winchesters would hear and walk in. Cas responded by biting down on her palm. She glared at him but suddenly her eyes, now completely pitch-black, rolled back again and she was the one groaning. Cas placed his hand over her mouth and winked. The coil in her stomach finally burst and rippled throughout her entire body. She writhed in ecstasy as he continued, desperately working to push himself over the edge. The heat was building in his stomach as well. Each stroke brought them closer until finally they came simultaneously, both letting out muffled screams then relaxing. The two locked eyes, panting, foreheads resting on one another. Blood trickled from Cas’s back and dripped onto the hardwood floor. Bitemarks were already forming on their exposed flesh.

“Well, then.” Meg choked out. “Guess you showed me, huh, Clarence?” Cas huffed out a laugh, still panting.

“We probably shouldn’t tell Sam and Dean.” He smiled, his wings wrapping around them.

“Little late for that, don’t you think?!” Dean yelled from the open door. He and Sam were staring in disbelief while at the same time trying not to look at the two naked bodies intertwined before them.

“Aw, guys, come on! REALLY?” Sam asked walking away with his hands rubbing his eyes and pushing through his moose hair.

Cas just looked up at Dean and stated, “You said you didn’t want me to die a virgin.” He was far too blissed out to care what they thought.

Dean turned and began to walk away, not knowing what to say. Meg chimed in. “You’re welcome to join in next time, handsome!”


End file.
